Neville Londubat et Sharon Adams : le destin s'acharne
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Rated T pour les passages susceptibles d'être considérés violents par un jeune public. Il y a beaucoup de choses que Neville ne sait pas sur sa camarade. Que sa mère est Bellatrix, par exemple. Sharon, avec le Gryffondor, devra réapprendre à être heureuse après la mort de son tuteur, Sirius. Mais le chemin est semé d'embûches : le destin, joueur, a trouvé en eux ses proies idéales.
1. Un simple devoir de Métamorphose

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans Harry Potter) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**J'ai déjà posté cette fanfiction ailleurs, et certains ont trouvés que Sharon était un peu étrange (voire schizophrène, comme quoi les auteurs déteignent sur leurs personnages). J'éclaircis tout de suite les choses :**

**Sharon est assez torturée mentalement (son plus grand paradoxe étant qu'elle veut une vraie famille mais que si la sienne l'acceptait elle ne saurait pas comment réagir) : elle ne juge sa mère que par ce que Sirius lui en a dit et ce qu'elle lit dans les journaux (deux versions assez différentes en réalité, d'une douce et fragile Bella à une meurtrière cruelle impitoyable, et c'est ainsi qu'elle la juge), a de grandes inquiétudes quant à l'identité de son père et ne mettrait pour rien au monde le peu de gens qu'elle apprécie (dont Neville) en danger, bien qu'elle aimerait en savoir plus sur ses origines. D'un certain côté, elle souhaite se faire des amis mais a peur qu'ils s'attachent à elle, ce qui s'avérerait assez risqué pour eux. En ajoutant à ça la perte de Sirius, qui l'a élevé, et son souhait de le rendre fier d'elle, qu'il l'admire, coûte que coûte, pour sa maîtrise d'elle-même particulièrement (alors qu'elle manque de contrôle de soi, se laisse envahir par ses émotions, bien qu'elle aie confiance en elle la plupart du temps) même maintenant qu'il est mort, on se retrouve avec une détresse mentale assez grande. Sans oublier que Sharon est une fille relativement orgueilleuse, impatiente et un brin vaniteuse (eh oui, personne n'est parfait), que cet état de détresse psychologique dérange et dont elle se sent obligée de se débarrasser, et qu'elle est contrariée de ne pas y arriver (vous remarquez d'ailleurs qu'elle est contrariée chaque fois que quelque chose la bloque, qu'elle ne parvient pas au résultat souhaité). Et la demoiselle à une vision de la dignité assez importante, également.**  
><strong>Donc oui, elle est assez perturbée et n'a pas toujours un comportement cohérent.<strong>  
><strong>Voilà pour les petites précisions concernant la personnalité complexe du personnage de Sharon, assez difficile à cerner.<strong>  
><strong>Ah, j'oubliais (vous verrez avec le temps que j'oublie toujours un tas de trucs...), j'écris à la première personne, alternant les points de vue de Neville et de Sharon Adams. (Et je commence avec Neville)<strong>

Un simple devoir de métamorphose

La première fois que je l'ai croisée, c'était dans les couloirs du septième étage, au début de notre sixième année. Elle parlait avec Albus Dumbledore, et comme je ne voulais pas les déranger, j'attendais qu'ils partent pour me rendre à la Salle sur Demande en faisant le pied de grue dans un coin sombre et par conséquent discret. Visiblement, la fille fulminait : ses joues étaient très rouges et sa voix montait crescendo. Elle portait une robe classique de sorcier, ses cheveux épais presque dorés ondulaient dans son dos, évoquant les blés au gré du vent par une belle journée d'été et contrastant avec le noir corbeau de sa robe, tels des rayons de soleil au fin fond des ténèbres. Il faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça. J'adore la poésie, moldue surtout. Personne ne le sait et je n'irais pas le crier dans toutes les cheminées. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, mon comportement n'est pas digne. Un éclat de voix dans la conversation qui a lieu à quelques mètres de moi me surprend.  
>« - Je ne peux pas vivre éternellement cachée sous prétexte que... » s'était écriée la fille avec rage.<br>« - Les murs ont des oreilles, Miss Adams. » l'avait averti le directeur d'une voix douce.  
>Je rougis un peu, je ne voulais pas espionner leur discussion mais il fallait vraiment que je récupère mon devoir de Métamorphose. Je venais seulement de me rappeler que je l'avais fait hier avec l'aide d'Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande, pour ne pas être dérangé par le brouhaha des Gryffondors qui fêtaient notre victoire contre les Serpentards dans la Salle Commune. McGonagall a dit qu'elle me laissait jusqu'à quinze heures pour le lui apporter. J'avais eu cours avec Rogue juste avant -d'ailleurs j'étais collé samedi prochain pour avoir fait exploser mon troisième chaudron- et il ne me restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant le délai imparti. Je souhaitais de toutes mes forces que la fin de leur conversation soit proche.<br>« - Peut-être. Mais qu'ils essaient seulement un peu de venir me chercher et... » répliqua la concernée avec une hargne débordante qui lui donnait des airs de bêtes féroces, accentués par sa crinière aux vagues reflets fauves.  
>Je la regardais un peu mieux. Cinq minutes plutôt, je pensais que cette fille était jolie. Maintenant, je pensais qu'elle pouvait également être très dangereuse si on la provoquait. Avec un soupçon de culpabilité, je me concentrais sur les paroles de Dumbledore, qui venait de l'interrompre, pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur elle.<br>« - Ne souhaitons pas des choses si funestes, Miss Adams. Choisir n'est de surcroît pas une chose facile. » dit-il d'une voix tranquille, bien qu'une pointe de vigilance y perça.  
>« - Vous n'avez pas besoin de me parquer là, vous savez très bien que je suis loyale à l'Ordre. » dit sèchement la jeune fille, comme blessée par ce qu'il venait de dire.<br>« - Votre envie de vengeance a-t-elle à voir avec ce qui s'est passé dernièrement ? Elle pourrait vous nuire gravement. S'en servir de canalisateur pourrait s'avérer très dangereux. Pour les autres et pour vous, Miss Adams»  
>Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire et attendais la suite avec impatience, même si une vague de honte me traversa à cette pensé. Grand-mère n'aurait jamais trouvé l'espionnage d'une conversation digne du fils de son propre fils.<br>« - Mon père est mort. Mort ! Qu'est-ce-que vous croyez ? Que j'allais suivre des cours dans cette école, me faire des amis en essayant d'oublier ? »  
>Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Beaucoup trop de gens meurent en ce moment. J'espère sincèrement qu'ils ont bientôt fini de parler, je commence à trouver ma curiosité réellement malsaine.<br>« - Je l'espérais. C'était bien mal vous connaître. » fit remarquer Dumbledore, un sourire mi-amusé mi-triste se dessinant sur son visage ridé.  
>« - Effectivement. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que personne ne connaisse ma souffrance. » dit-elle en relevant le menton en signe de défi.<br>La détermination faisait briller ses yeux sombres. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre.  
>« - Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Et venger celui que vous appelez votre père pourrait s'avérer être une très mauvaise idée. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes que la vengeance dans ce monde, et à seize ans, on devrait profiter de la vie.»<br>La fatigue se lit dans ses traits, et pendant quelques instants il me parait très vieux, plus encore qu'il ne devrait l'être.  
>« - C'est mon père. Je le vengerai. » répliqua l'adolescente, les joues en feu.<br>« - Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il souhaitait votre bonheur par-dessus tout. Vous ne rencontrerez pas le bonheur dans la vengeance, Miss Adams. »  
>« - Il aurait voulu que les ténèbres ne triomphent pas. Je ne tenterai rien d'insensé tant qu'il restera un Mangemort actif sur cette Terre. C'est pourquoi j'attendrais pour ma vengeance, mais je ne laisserais pas ce monde tomber aux mains de Voldemort. Jamais. »<br>Je sursautais. Ce nom était maudit, et très peu de gens osaient le prononcer. Je frissonnais en jetant un regard inquiet autour de moi, m'attendant presque à le voir apparaître.  
>« - Miss Adams, j'ai une affaire urgente à traiter. Soyez prudente. » soupira Albus Dumbledore avant de se volatiliser, par je ne sais quel moyen.<br>La jeune fille partit en courant en direction de l'escalier, me fonçant droit dedans, alors que je venais de sortir du recoin d'ombre que m'offrait une petite alcôve. Nous tombâmes tous les deux, évitant de peu les marches de béton.  
>Je me relevais du mieux que je pouvais. Elle aussi, mais avec beaucoup plus de grâce que moi.<br>« - Je...je...je suis désolé euh... ça va ? » je bafouillai tandis que ses yeux d'un brun envoûtant me lançaient des éclairs.  
>Elle sembla se retenir de me frapper, puis se calmer un peu et m'adressa un petit hochement de tête.<br>Le silence s'installa entre nous, tandis que nous ramassions tous deux les affaires de euh... Miss Adams, qui s'étaient éparpillées sur le sol sur plus de trois mètres carrés. Je remarquait alors qu'elle avait des livres moldus, sans photo ou image qui bouge sur la couverture. Deux recueils. Les Fleurs du Mal de Baudelaire et Les Contemplations d'Hugo. Je les lui tendis.  
>« - Toi aussi, tu lis de la poésie ? » l'interrogeai-je avant de me rendre compte que ma question était ridicule.<br>Si elle n'en lisait pas, elle n'aurait pas des recueils dans son sac, idiot. Elle acquiesce, avec un sourire cette fois-ci.  
>« - Tu es française ? » demandai-je, avec curiosité.<br>« - Non, mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai appris le français et quelques brides d'allemand.»  
>« - C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard ? Tu n'as jamais été à l'école ? »<br>« - Je suivais des cours par correspondance. » répondit-elle assez froidement.  
>Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais remis en cause son éducation. Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit que je n'aurais jamais le tact d'un Londubat, et elle n'a peut-être pas tort.<br>« - Ah...euh...pardon. » marmonnais-je en ramassant quelques-uns de ses cahiers.  
>Quand elle ramassa une espèce de rectangle noir et fin je lui demandai à quoi cela servait.<br>« - Oh, c'est un truc moldu. Un cadeau de mon père. (Elle caressa l'écran et chassa une larme de ses yeux doux.) On appelle ça un téléphone portable. Avec on peut parler avec des amis même s'ils sont loin. »  
>Encore deux minutes et on rangeait les dernières affaires – un paquet de mouchoirs bleu pastel, une trousse de maquillage- de ma camarade blonde dans son sac. Et étrangement, on décida de rester assis sur le carrelage froid d'un accord tacite.<br>« - Tu as des amis ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu connais du monde ici ? De la famille, peut-être ? »  
>« - Harry. Il était là quand mon père est mort. »<br>« - Désolé. Harry est aussi mon ami, je suis de la même année que lui. Toi aussi ? »  
>Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, Malefoy et ses deux acolytes apparurent en haut de l'escalier.<br>« - Vite, cours » lançai-je sans réfléchir, en me levant et en saisissant la fille blonde par la manche. On dévala l'escalier à l'autre bout du couloir, puis deux autres, avant que je ne l'entraîne dans une des nombreuses salles de classe vides du rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'est que en refermant la porte que je m'aperçus que j'étais seule avec une fille de mon âge plutôt jolie dans une salle de classe. Et qu'une parfaite inconnue m'avait suivie sans broncher. Elle reprit sa respiration, les mains sur ses genoux, haletant, le corps plié en deux. Je fis de même et réfléchit à la situation. Si McGonagall nous trouvait, on était mort. Et si c'était Malefoy et les deux idiots qui lui servent d'amis... Je n'osais pas imaginer.  
>« - Pourquoi... pourquoi tu m'as entraînée ici ? »<br>« - Les Serpentards, les élèves qui étaient là-haut, c'était Malefoy et ses sbires. Pas vraiment fréquentables pour quiconque n'est pas Serpentard. Ils aiment bien jouer des tours pas très agréables à tous ceux qui ne sont pas en adoration devant Malefoy. Et à ceux qui se trouvent avec eux, Serpentards ou pas. Euh d'ailleurs... tu es en quelle maison ? »  
>Je venais de comprendre que j'avais peut-être fait une gaffe. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard. Pourvu qu...<br>« - Gryffondor. Comme mon père. » répondit-elle avec fierté.  
>« - Moi aussi. » souriai-je et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge.<br>C'était sans doute horrible d'avoir un père mort, mais en avoir un en vie qui ne puisse pas vous reconnaître, je me demande si ce n'est pas pire.  
>« - Et ta mère ? »<br>« - Je ne lui ai jamais parlé et je ne veux pas la connaître. »  
>Je respirais avec difficulté. Elle avait une chance de voir sa mère et de lui parler... Et elle la rejetait ? J'aurais tout fait pour mieux pouvoir connaître ma mère, j'étais incapable de comprendre sa réaction.<br>« - Tu devrais. Un jour il sera trop tard.» répondis-je le plus calmement possible, mais mon trouble me faisait trembler.  
>« - Mon plus grand rêve c'est que ce jour soit proche. Elle a tué mon père sous mes yeux. Il était tout ce que j'avais.»<br>Sa voix se brisa et elle me tourna le dos. Elle pleurait. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire.  
>« - Tu as Poudlard, tu sais. Harry a toujours dit que c'était comme sa propre maison pour lui. Et tu as Harry, tu m'as dit. C'est vraiment un garçon courageux. Puis tu as les Gryffondors. Tu verras, c'est un peu comme une grande famille. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des frères et sœurs, et c'est ici que je les ai trouvés. Il y a aussi des Poufsouffle, comme Hannah et Ernie sur qui compter, ou des Serdaigle, comme la jumelle de Pavarti ou Luna. Et puis, si tu as besoin, je suis là. On se sent tous chez nous ici. Mes parents ne peuvent pas s'occuper de moi et je vis chez ma grand-mère. Avec elle, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que je ne servais à rien. Ici, c'est... différent. Oh, il y a bien quelques Serpentards pour gâcher notre vie, mais on est sans entraves, sans pression. Je t'ai raconté l'anniversaire de Dean ? C'est un ami super. Ce jour-là,... »<br>Je parlais trop, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, les mots s'écoulaient de ma bouche sans que je ne parvienne à les retenir. Je lui faisais partager tout ce que je ressentais alors que je ne la connaissais pas, et, loin de me gêner, ça me faisait un bien fou. Enfin le flot de paroles se tarit. La fille avait essuyé ses larmes et me regardait, adossée à une table. Je me mordillais les lèvres à présent, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi lui avais-je raconté tout ça ?  
>« - Merci » dit-elle avant de m'étreindre et de sortir de la salle.<br>Tandis que les talons de ces chaussures claquaient dans le couloir, je restais dans la salle encore un petit moment, à songer à elle. Ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que cette fille mettrait mon destin en péril.  
>J'ai oublié quelque chose. Je ne sais plus quoi, mais c'est important. Ah, si, je sais. Mon devoir de métamorphose! McGonagall va me tuer !<p> 


	2. Un choix surprenant

**Voilà, je mets déjà la suite, j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve.**

Un choix surprenant  
>Comme les autres, je m'assis à une des tables disposées dans le hall, l'avant-dernière par rapport à la porte, et je repense aux derniers événements. Mon admission à Poudlard, l'essai du choixpeau dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui a bien failli m'envoyer à Serpentard car je « souhaite me venger par n'importe quel moyen », le garçon solitaire que j'ai croisé il y a quelques heures, ma discussion avec le vieux sage (ou le vieux fou, allez savoir) juste avant, le Ministère, mon tuteur, les yeux fous de ma mère...<br>Une fille arborant une coupe au carrée parfaite s'assied en face de moi et m'adresse la parole, interrompant le flux de mes pensées.  
>« - Je m'appelle Kelly Hamburg, et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. »<br>« - Ah, non. Avant je suivais des cours par correspondance. Je m'appelle Sharon Adams. Tu es allemande ?»  
>Je ne mens qu'à moitié, puisque Dumbledore me faisait passer régulièrement des examens.<br>« - Tu l'entends tant que ça ? »  
>Elle me sourit et je sens qu'on pourrait être amies.<br>« - Non, non, tu n'as pas d'accent. C'est juste ton nom qui m'a intriguée, j'ai vécu quelques temps en Allemagne. »  
>« - Oh, la famille de mon père est de Munich, en réalité. Tu connais Neville ? »<br>« - Non, pourquoi ? » demandai-je, surprise par le brusque changement de sujet.  
>N'étais-je donc pas la seule à éviter le sujet « famille » ?<br>« - Il se dirige droit sur nous. »  
>Je me retournai. L'inconnu de l'escalier s'avançait vers nous, l'air hésitant. Je l'encourageai d'un signe de main. Il devint encore plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.<br>« - Tu voulais me parler ? » je lui demande, surprise.  
>« - Oui... Non... euh... Tu es assise à la table des Poufsouffles, là. »<br>« - Ah bon ? »  
>« - Ben oui. »<br>« - Et comment je peux le savoir ? »  
>Peut-être qu'il y a des signes distinctifs que ma myopie m'empêchent de voir ?<br>« - Dumbledore ne t'avait pas prévenu ? Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas retrouvé à la table des Serpentards. La nôtre est la plus éloignée de la porte, tu viens ? »  
>Je jetais un œil dépité vers ma presque nouvelle amie.<br>« - Tu es as Gryffondor ? Ma petite sœur Nina et son copain Colin sont là-bas. Mais on devrait se revoir en cours demain. » me dit-elle avec gentillesse tandis que le garçon saluait ses amis.  
>« - Cool. A demain alors. » répondis-je.<br>Je suivais ensuite le garçon du septième étage, -euh... Kevin ? Levin ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ah oui, Neville !- jusqu'à sa table. Sous les sifflements des Serpentards. Neville accélère le pas mais je le retiens par la manche. Peut-être qu'il y est habitué, mais moi pas. Je fais demi-tour, infligeant apparemment une torture sans nom à mon camarade, qui tente en vain de me faire entendre raison.  
>« - Laisse couler, s'il-te-plaît. Tu verras, on s'y fait. » me supplie-t-il à mi-voix.<br>« - T'es un Gryffondor, oui ou merde ? Y en a marre de prendre des coups, des fois il faut en rendre.»  
>Il ne répond rien mais semble se redresser et affronter les regards des élèvent qui nous observent, autrement dit tous les Gryffondor et Serpentard, et une partie des deux autres maisons tandis que nous marchons en direction des Serpentards.<br>« - Hé poupée, tu devrais pas traîner avec des gens comme ça. » lança un blondinet avec mépris.  
>Je prends Neville par la main pour l'encourager à continuer d'avancer. Les sifflements redoublent.<br>« - Nan, vraiment, tu sais pas à quoi tu t'avances. Ce type ne sait pas lancer un sort correctement. Et je ne te parle même pas de sa famille. » ajouta-t-il.  
>Je souris. Niveau hérédité, y a pas plus chargé que moi. Et puis, plus les Serpentards l'insultent, plus je l'aime, ce garçon.<br>« - C'est une vraie fillette ce gars, tu vaux bien mieux que ça, crois-moi. »  
>Et se mettre à plus d'une cinquantaine d'élèves contre un seul, c'est viril comme réaction peut-être ? Je tiens ma langue. Bientôt.<br>« - Ouais, qu'est-ce-qu'une canon comme toi fait avec un type comme lui ? Viens à notre table.»  
>Des rires gras résonnent dans la salle. Je serre la main de Neville. Courage.<br>« - Même Crabbe est mieux que lui. » lance un garçon baraqué dépassant ses compagnons d'une bonne tête d'une voix forte.  
>Les Serpentards rient de plus belle. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres.<br>« - Franchement, chérie, regarde-moi ça. Tu ne mérites pas ça. » soupire une fille sur-maquillée au bras du colosse au visage de bouledogue.  
>Je crois que c'est l'ingrédient qui fait exploser le chaudron. Personne n'a le droit de m'appeler chérie, personne. Seul papa le faisait. C'est le moment de répliquer.<br>« - Je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème, Seau-de-Peinture. » je réponds d'une voix forte.  
>Je me tourne vers mon compagnon. Il n'est pas si mal que ça. Plutôt mon genre, même. Brun, timide et gentil. Terriblement maladroit, certes. Sur quinze mètres il m'a déjà marché trois fois sur les pieds. Mais ce n'est pas un lâche, puisqu'il est toujours là alors que les Serpentards s'en donnent à cœur joie. Et il n'est pas comme eux, parce qu'il ne les insulte pas. Il manque d'assurance, mais il tient toujours ma main. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, je passe mes bras autour de son cou, et je l'embrasse devant les autres élèves ébahis. Je m'écarte ensuite doucement. Neville semble stupéfait.<br>« - Passe un bras autour de ma taille et embrasse-moi » je lui murmure à l'oreille.  
>Il réagit assez vite, suivant mes instructions à la perfection.<br>Les Gryffondors applaudissent, ainsi que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Heureux que quelqu'un rabaisse les Serpentards pour une fois, j'imagine. Je manque de m'étouffer de rire en pensant que je viens de dire à Kelly que je ne connaissais pas Neville. Ah, la tête de Seau-de-Peinture, c'était vraiment trop beau. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Na, sale écaille de dragon.  
>Neville me prend par la main et m'entraîne à la table des Gryffondors. Il ne ressemble plus au garçon timide d'il y a quelques instants, il rayonne littéralement. On s'assoit en bout de table, mais bientôt une foule de Gryffondors se presse autour de nous. Neville me présente à ses amis qui lui tapent dans le dos, nous félicitent et rient avec nous.<br>« - Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Pavarti, Lavande, Ginny, Hermione... euh mon cœur, je te laisse te présenter ? » dit-il en me prenant par la taille.  
>Je pouffe en voyant qu'il se prend au jeu et en me rendant compte qu'il ne doit pas connaître mon nom.<br>« - Sharon Adams. Contente de vous rencontrer, Neville m'a beaucoup parlé de vous tous. » dis-je en souriant.  
>« - On ferait mieux de les laisser manger, leur repas va être froid» fit remarquer Hermione, au bout d'un quart d'heure de discussion animé.<br>« - C'est vrai. On ne peut pas vivre que d'amour et de jus de citrouille, après tout. » ajouta Neville, en m'adressant un clin d'œil discret, que je fus la seule à voir.  
>Je rougis légèrement. Il me plaisait de plus en plus, ce garçon. Je me blottissais un peu plus contre lui.<p>

Si alors j'avais su qui il était.

*Infos pratiques* :  
>Expressions sorcières et équivalents moldus utilisés :<p>

l'ingrédient qui fait exploser le chaudron : la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase  
>vivre d'amour et de jus de citrouille : vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche<br>crier dans toutes les cheminées : crier sur tous les toits  
>seau de peinture : pot de peinture<br>plus rouge qu'un coquelicot : plus rouge qu'une pivoine  
>écaille de dragon : peau de vache<br>Hambourg est une ville allemande (Hamburg en allemand).


	3. Une visite aux serres

**Ah au passage... Une petite review, svp ? Pour donner des conseils, dire ce qui vous plaît, ne vous plaît pas...**

Une visite aux serres  
>J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier soir. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à dormir. Je sens que je me fais du mal. Je l'aime trop cette fille. Il faut que j'arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments comme ça. On devrait en parler. Je tourne en rond dans notre Salle Commune en attendant son arrivée depuis une heure déjà. Il n'est pas encore sept heures.<br>« - Ah, Sharon ! » je l'interpelle tandis qu'elle descend les marches du dortoir des filles en compagnie de Virginia Brightway et Savannah Patrick, deux sixième année, l'une ayant étudié jusqu'à maintenant à Beaux-Bâtons et l'autre dans une Ecole de Sorcellerie américaine située en Californie mais que leurs parents avaient ensuite inscrites ici pour cette année. Elles doivent partager leur chambre avec Sharon apparemment, parce qu'elles semblent se connaître. Celle-ci est pleine d'énergie et dévale les marches en souriant avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Ce ne va pas être facile.  
>« - Hum. Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? » je lui demande, après qu'elle m'ait embrassé.<br>Elle fronce un sourcil interrogateur d'une manière vraiment charmante, bien que la lueur de compréhension qui passe dans ses yeux indique qu'elle doit avoir une assez bonne idée de ce que je veux lui dire. On sort de la salle, je manque me cogner à Dean qui veut rentrer et me souviens qu'il n'était pas dans notre chambre quand je me suis réveillé. Quant à ce qu'il faisait si tôt à l'extérieur de notre tour, j'imagine qu'on ne tardera pas à le découvrir. En déambulant dans les couloirs, on trouve une nouvelle classe de salle vide - il y en a décidément plein dans ce château- à l'exception d'un chat qui se faufile dans un coin à notre arrivée et Sharon me regarde, attendant sans doute que je parle. Je m'appuie contre le mur, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Mon père aurait su, lui.  
>« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demande Sharon gentiment.<br>« - Oui. Je veux dire... on ne devrait pas faire ça. » dis-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains.  
>« - Faire quoi ? » demande-t-elle innocemment en se rapprochant, même si ses yeux pétillent de malice.<br>Cette garce me pousse dans mes derniers retranchements.  
>« - Faire semblant de sortir ensemble », je soupire.<br>Je sens que je l'ai blessée et j'essaie de me rattraper.  
>« - Tu es adorable, ce n'est pas ça le problème » j'ajoute précipitamment, soucieux de dissiper l'ombre qui a momentanément obscurci ses yeux.<br>« - Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? » lance une voix à l'autre bout de la salle.  
>On sursaute tous les deux. McGonagall est assise au bureau. Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas la voir ? Sharon la regarde avec beaucoup d'intérêt.<br>« - Pardon professeur. Neville, nous ne sommes pas censés avoir cours de botanique ? »  
>Je regarde ma montre. Sept heures vingt-cinq.<br>« - Cours, on va être en retard » je lui lance en piquant un sprint, ce qui nous permet d'éviter les reproches de notre directrice de maison.  
>« - On va où ? » me demande-t-elle, me suivant.<br>« - Aux serres, à l'extérieur. » je lui explique en franchissant la porte.  
>« - Laquelle ? » souffla ma camarade<br>« - La première ou la quatrième. » lui répondis-je à bout de souffle  
>« - Neville, tu dois bien t'en rappeler bon sang ! » s'écria-t-elle, visiblement exaspérée.<br>« - Euh... non ! » lui avouai-je avec sincérité.  
>« - Neville, c'est la première ou la quatrième ? Si on se trompe, on va être super en retard, y a deux cent mètres d'écart entre les deux ! C'est mon premier cours, Neville. Alors, c'est laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, complétement paniquée.<br>« - Euh... La quatrième je crois. » dis-je en bifurquant à gauche au dernier moment, évitant de justesse de percuter Sharon.  
>« - Tu crois ou t'es sûr ? » demanda celle-ci un peu affolée, haletant.<br>« - Euh... Je suis sûr ? » tentai-je, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.  
>« - Parfait. » soupira-t-elle, tandis qu'on parvenait à la serre n°4.<br>On passait en dessous.  
>« - Waouh ! » s'écria Sharon, les yeux brillants.<br>« - Tu aimes ? » lui demandai-je, surpris.  
>« - Si j'aime ? C'est le paradis ici ! Oh, c'est un Mimbulus Mimbletonia ? »<br>« - Oui. Le professeur Chourave m'a demandé si je pouvais le laisser ici. »  
>« - C'est le tien ? Il est magnifique ! »<br>« - Un cadeau de mon oncle Algie. »  
>« - Et ce sont des Dosomulus Caligus ? Quand j'aurai une maison à moi j'en planterai plein dans le jardin ! » dit-elle en observant méticuleusement chacun des plants.<br>« - Et encore tu ne les as pas vus en été. » , je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter.  
>« - Des Palica Androgemma ! Et des Selinguis Endomortum ! Et regarde-moi ces Velastalis Soporolis ! » s'exclame-t-elle, les joues roses de plaisir.<br>On dirait une petite fille qui ouvre ses cadeaux de Noël.  
>« - Ah, non, ce sont des Galmeda Omberata, regarde les feuilles, celle des Velastalis Soporolis sont bien plus pointues, et leurs fleurs ne poussent qu'en novembre » je lui fait remarquer.<br>« - Faux, tu parles des Velastalis Soporolis de Sibérie, alors qu'il s'agit de Velastalis Soporolis d'Arctique. Et les Galmeda Omberata n'ont pas de fleurs en corolle. » réplique-t-elle avec assurance.  
>« - Si tu le dis. On regardera dans l'Encyclopédie des Plantes à Feuilles Crochues et de leurs usages. » je réponds, sûr de moi.<br>« - Tu as le dernier exemplaire ? » questionne-t-elle avec curiosité.  
>« - Non, l'avant dernier, mais je pense qu'on trouvera. »<br>« - Ne me dis pas que ce sont des Rosameda Florescala ? Qu'elles sont belles ! Et des Maelevis Ambacalis d'automne ! Y en a-t-il aussi de printemps ?» m'interrogea-t-elle, comme pour changer de sujet.  
>« - Oui, bien sûr. Derrière les Chyropholia Angamalciosa» je lui indique<br>« - Si papa avait vu ça... » commence-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.  
>Elle respire un grand coup, papillonne des yeux et son regard se dirige vers le sommet de la serre.<br>« - Tu ne vas pas me croire... Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait aussi des plantes au plafond ! » dit-elle en riant.  
>Les autre jours, elle avait un rire de petite fille mais sa voix s'est quelque peu brisée cette fois. On avance en direction de l'autre bout de la serre, et Sharon semble se reprendre.<br>Un peu plus loin, il y a deux tables avec des outils. Sharon les débarrasse en posant le matériel par terre et les époussette avec un chiffon. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle fait qu'elle s'allonge sur celle de droite.  
>« - Pour mieux voir le plafond », explique-t-elle.<br>La nuque entre les mains et les jambes ramenées vers moi, je l'imite.  
>Elle me montre divers endroits du plafond, pose des questions sur les autres serres.<br>Je lui réponds comme je peux. Je connais presque toutes les plantes qui sont ici et elle aussi, mais nous ne parvenons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur la Galmeda Omberata - ou la Velastalis Soporolis d'Arctique, comme le prétend Sharon- alors nous finissons par éviter le sujet.  
>Soudain Sharon me prend la main. Mon cœur semble faire une partie de Quidditch dans ma poitrine, tandis qu'elle pointe nos bras vers une plante un peu au-dessus de nous.<br>« - Elle est superbe, cette Amada Lacifolia. C'est seulement la troisième que je vois. »  
>Le mouvement a fait glisser sa manche. J'ai à peine le temps de voir qu'elle a un dessin noir sur l'avant-bras avant que Sharon ne rabatte brusquement sa manche, l'air mortellement gêné. Elle me fixe d'un air inquiet, très inquiet même, et me broie les doigts.<br>« - Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » je lui demande.  
>Elle lâche ma main mais semble s'apaiser et aspire une grande bouffée d'air avant de me répondre que tout va bien avec ce fichu sourire triste qui me donne envie de l'embrasser. On parle encore un peu, mais elle est absente, comme perdue dans ses pensées, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle ne me répond plus. Je me tourne sur le côté pour lui faire face. Elle s'est endormie. sa respiration est presque régulière, quelques mèches de cheveux clairs tombent sur ses paupières fermées. Je la regarde quelques instants, ce qui fait palpiter mon cœur, et repense à l'encre sur son poignet. Très doucement, je le saisis. Sa peau cuivrée est délicieusement douce. Je relève la manche en guettant le moindre signe de réveil sur son visage. Elle semble profondément endormie et c'est avec une tranquillité insouciante que je pose les yeux sur le dessin qui parcourt son avant-bras. Je sens mes veines se glacer et ma main se raidit sur le poignet de ma copine, ce qui la fait remuer. Je sais que je dois agir vite, je plaque donc de toutes mes forces une Sharon encore à moitié endormie contre un mur en pensant avec dégoût que je l'ai embrassée, que je l'ai admirée et que je l'ai aimée alors qu'elle ne faisait que se foutre de moi. Comment expliquer la présence d'un serpent qui sort d'un crâne tatoué sur son bras sinon ?<br>Et encore, je ne savais pas tout.


	4. Petites incompréhensions

Petites incompréhensions  
>Quand je l'ai rencontré, je n'ai pas une seule seconde imaginé que j'aurais peur de lui un jour. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais autant craint pour ma vie. Echapper à des Mangemorts dans un bar ? Pas de problème. Fuir un lieu où serait apparu Voldemort ? Aucun souci. Se cacher pendant des années ? Pourquoi pas ? Mentir pour se protéger ? La fin justifie les moyens. Mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais été seule. Il y avait toujours eu papa. Seule, j'étais incapable de réagir. Et je n'ai jamais eu à me battre contre quelqu'un que j'aime. Peut-être parce que je n'aime pas beaucoup de gens. J'apprends donc à mes dépends que je suis incapable de réagir quand quelqu'un qui m'est proche a une réaction violente face à moi.<br>« - Neville, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. S'il-te-plaît. » le suppliai-je.  
>Son regard est dément. La peur étreint mon cœur, se loge dans ma poitrine et y construit son nid.<br>« - Sale traître. Tu es pire qu'une Serpentard. Tu es une pourriture sans nom » siffle-t-il avec assez de malveillance dans la voix pour que je tente de m'enfuir.  
>Il me maintient contre le mur avec une puissance surhumaine. L'imbécile qui a dit que la peur déculpe les forces mérite l'échafaud. Je me sens aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon. J'essaie de récupérer l'usage de mon poignet. En vain. Neville me gifle. Je le regarde sans réagir, surprise, avant de répliquer faiblement par un coup de pied dans le genou. Neville sert mon poignet plus fort. Pendant une brève seconde, la folie qui traverse son regard me fait penser à elle. Je grimace. Je vis un moment assez difficile pour ne pas repenser à des souvenirs douloureux en prime. Le gentil garçon brun qui m'embrassait ce matin est en train de me cogner contre le mur, et je ne pense pas qu'un « on ne frappe pas les filles » me soit d'une grande aide pour m'en sortir. Je crois que je saigne. J'ai mal. Je veux crier mais je n'en ai pas la force.<br>« - Neville, non ! » je souffle d'une voix tremblante que je ne reconnais pas alors que je suis tombée à genoux et qu'il se dresse au-dessus de moi, prêt à m'achever d'un coup de poing. Je lui tends ma baguette en signe de soumission et de défaite. Du mauvais côté. Il pense que je vais l'attaquer, alors il sort sa baguette. Je lâche aussitôt la mienne. Et je me mets à pleurer. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que ces derniers mois. Je savais que ma vie serait brève, mais il faut apparemment se résigner, et je ne le peux vraiment pas. Alors, c'est comme ça que ça se finit. J'agonise sans me défendre sous les coups de quelqu'un qui est dans mon camp. Quelqu'un que j'aime. L'amour, tu sais, c'est une chose bizarre. Combien de fois ai-je pu entendre cette phrase dans la bouche de mon protecteur ? Il y avait tellement de mélancolie dans sa voix quand il la prononçait. Le seul qui ait toujours cru en moi. Qui ait veillé sur moi alors qu'il savait qui j'étais.  
>« - Papa. Papa. » je scande en grimaçant de douleur.<br>Si je meurs, je ne serais pas seule. Je crois que je souris à cette idée. Je saigne de la tête, le sang me coule dans les yeux, mon poignet est sans doute brisé, comme plusieurs de mes côtes, mais je souris. Je vais revoir mon père. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?  
>« - Dépêche-toi ! Dépêche-toi ! Allez, encore un coup ! Frappe ici, mais fort, ça enfoncera la cage thoracique ! Allez, allez » j'encourage Neville, me demandant lequel de nous deux est fou, finalement.<br>Mais après tout, c'est dans mes gènes.  
>A cette idée je ris, je tousse et je crache du sang en même temps. Je vais mourir étouffée. Et ça me fait tellement rire ! Si seulement on pouvait en finir plus vite ! Ma baguette est toujours posée sur le sol devant moi. Je la saisis entre mes doigts, la tourne vers moi. Un grand sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.<br>« - Avada... »  
>Neville m'arrache ma baguette en me marchant sur les doigts. J'ai mal. Je sanglote. Quand j'essaie de la récupérer, il m'agrippe le poignet. Une lueur de lucidité me saisit. La marque... Il a appuyé sur la marque !<br>« - ALBUS » je hurle de mes dernières forces, avant de tomber sur le sol, trop faible pour me relever ou rester consciente.


	5. Prise de conscience

Prise de conscience  
>Je me laissais tomber sur le sol, tentant vainement de reprendre mes esprits. J'étais où, déjà ? On devait avoir cours de botanique. Et après ? Ah, la serre vide. Je me souvenais maintenant. J'avais tabassé Sharon après avoir vu la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Je n'avais arrêté que quand elle s'était mise à dire qu'elle voulait mourir. Puis elle m'avait fait une tentative de suicide que j'avais pu empêcher de justesse. Avant de se mettre à hurler le prénom du directeur de Poudlard pour quelque obscure raison. Puis elle était tombée. Où était-elle, maintenant ? Ah, merde. Je venais de lui marcher dessus. Elle ne réagit pas. En même temps, si c'est une Mangemort, autant qu'elle ne réagisse pas. Je me demande avec effroi si je l'ai tuée. Elle était si gentille avec moi. Tellement prévenante. Son sourire était éblouissant. Et elle avait la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Mon cœur hésite entre remords et satisfaction. Grand-Mère sera fière de moi. Sauf si je me fais virer de Poudlard. J'essaie de laisser mes sentiments en paix et de réfléchir. J'ai massacré Sharon à la méthode moldue, avec mes poings. Avec assez de puissance pour que ceux-ci soient en sang. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma victime. Elle gisait sur le sol, ces cheveux couvrant son visage, le sang coagulant à la base de son crâne. En piteux état, en somme. Elle était dingue et suicidaire, donc je n'avais aucun intérêt à tenter de la ranimer. Quelque chose me tracasse. Son cri de détresse, comme un appel au secours. Je savais quelque chose à ce propos que j'avais oublié. Qu'est-ce-qui l'avait fait faire ça ? Je venais juste de toucher son poignet et... Oh non. La Marque. Je l'avais touchée. Et qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe quand on appuie sur une Marque des Ténèbres, Neville ? Il se passe qu'il est fortement conseiller de dégager le plus vite possible. Ou appeler de l'aide. Dumbledore. J'avais pensé à la même personne que Sharon. Sauf que je ne l'appelais pas par son propre prénom, moi. J'attrapai Sharon sous les aisselles et la traîna derrière moi en hurlant que j'avais besoin d'aide, ne me résignant pas à l'abandonner là. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule dans la serre. Après tout, elle n'avait que seize ans. Elle pouvait encore changer de camp. Je croisais le professeur Slughorn dans le Parc, et il m'aida à ramener Sharon au château. Il me posa plein de questions mais je ne répondais pas ou seulement de façon vague. Je lui demandais d'amener Sharon à l'infirmerie, il fallait vraiment que je trouve Dumbledore dans les plus brefs délais. Je courrais dans le couloir et manquais de peu de renverser McGonagall.<br>« - Mr Londubat ! Pour l'amour du ciel, que se passe-t-il ? On croirait que vous avez vu la Mort en personne.» soupira-t-elle.  
>« - Je dois voir le directeur. C'est urgent. » dis-je très vite.<br>« - Urgent à quel point ? Le directeur est très occupé. » me fit-elle remarquer.  
>« - J'aiappuyésurlaMarquedesTénèbresdeSharon,Professeur. » dis-je à voix basse sans reprendre mon souffle, après avoir scrupuleusement vérifié qu'aucun élève ne se trouvait à portée de voix.<br>« - Vous ne pouvez pas détacher les syllabes comme il f... » commença-t-elle avec exaspération.  
>Au vu du teint blême de mon professeur de Métamorphose, je pouvais être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas besoin que je me répète.<br>« - Avec moi, vite. Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-elle en me traînant par la manche.  
>« - A l'infirmerie avec le professeur Slughorn. Je l'ai blessé. » dis-je en me mordant la lèvre, gêné.<br>McGonagall s'abstint de tout commentaire et je lui en fus reconnaissant.  
>« - Vous pensez que c'est une Mangemort ? » demandai-je avec hésitation.<br>« - Pour l'instant il nous faut agir. Dans quel état est-elle ? » me demande-t-elle, un pli barrant son front.  
>Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre que « elle » n'était autre que Sharon.<br>« - Piètre. » je répondis timidement.  
>« - Mais encore, Mr Londubat ? » insista-t-elle.<br>« - Elle ne réagissait plus quand je... je... j'ai arrêté de la frapper et son pouls est faible d'après le Professeur Slughorn. » répondis-je en rougissant de honte.  
>Une fille. J'avais frappé une fille. Un Gryffondor qui frappe une fille, c'était un peu comme un Serpentard qui essaie d'être gentil. Ce n'est pas impossible, mais ce n'est pas dans les règles.<br>« - Que sait-il ? » demanda McGonagall en s'arrêtant de marcher.  
>« -Rien » soufflai-je, cessant de bouger également, en m'apercevant que nous étions arrivés à destination.<br>McGonagall prit un petit air satisfait, avant de jeter un œil à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.  
>« - Chocogrenouilles » marmonna-t-elle.<br>Je pris une dernière bouffée d'air frais et la suivis sans rien dire quand la gargouille s'écarta.


	6. Révélations dérangeantes

Révélations dérangeantes.  
>Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne puissant.<br>Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? La dernière fois où je me suis sentie aussi mal c'était après une chute de balai. J'essaie de bouger. Je ne sens pas mes membres. Je veux parler mais je suis trop faible. J'ouvre les yeux. Et si je pouvais, je hurlerais. Neville est assis contre le mur et joue avec un crapaud. Il lève les yeux. Je ne veux plus voir ni murs ni Neville alors je ferme les miens et je m'agite le plus possible, espérant attirer l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui. Je tombe du lit. Je crois que quelqu'un me parle, mais je ne sais pas si c'est Neville ou quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne saisis pas le sens de ses paroles. Je me débats sur le sol tandis que quelqu'un essaie de m'y maintenir. Enfin, épuisée, je replonge dans les ténèbres.  
>Je me réveille une nouvelle fois. Il y a une horloge en face de moi. 15h16. Ou plutôt, 3h16, parce qu'il fait nuit. Je me lève mais je me sens fragile sur mes jambes et me rassied très vite. Je porte une espèce de pyjama d'hôpital. Où sont mes vêtements ? Les lettres de mon père étaient dans ma robe de sorcière, pourvu qu'elles y soient encore ! J'aperçois ma baguette sur la table de nuit et la saisit dans un geste instinctif.<br>« - Lumos » je murmure dans la nuit silencieuse, avant de m'aventurer dans un couloir inconnu. Il y a d'autres lits comme celui où j'ai dormi dans la pièce, et je comprends que je me trouve à l'infirmerie. Depuis combien de temps ? Ce matin ? Hier ? Trois jours ? Je me sens vraiment faible sur mes jambes et m'effondre à la moitié du couloir avec fracas. Aussitôt j'entends une armée de « Lumos » venant des lits occupés. Une fille avec de longues nattes, vient m'aider à me relever et me sert d'appui. Elle tremble de fièvre mais ne me pose pas de questions. Un garçon aux cheveux coupés ras me regarde intensément, assis sur son lit. Tous les autres se mettent à discuter. Une femme robuste aux traits efficaces arrive et fait cesser le raffut.  
>« -Silence ! Et tout le monde retourne se coucher tout de suite ! Leslie, qu'est-ce-que tu fais pieds-nus ? » soupire-t-elle en nous regardant, ma camarade qui me sert de béquilles et moi.<br>« - Hum. Tu es réveillée. Et tu as du mal à marcher. Leslie, va dormir, je m'occupe d'elle. »  
>Elle passe dans la petite pièce à côté et envoie deux post-it violets dans les airs. Je me demande comment elle va faire pour me faire bouger. Elle m'attrape avec douceur et me porte dans ses bras comme un bébé en expliquant que Dumbledore a demandé à être informé dans les plus brefs délais si je changeais d'état, et qu'elle m'emmène le voir.<br>« - Et ce garçon, Neville, qui vient te voir tous les jours ! Celui-là, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il a vraiment le béguin pour toi, hein ? » dit-t-elle en souriant.  
>Je me crispe un peu au nom de Neville et je réalise soudain qu'il y a un problème.<br>« - Tous les jours ? Il s'est écoulé combien de temps depuis que je suis arrivée ici ? »  
>« - Tu te souviens de ta date d'arrivée ? Il y a beaucoup de monde qui passe ici. »<br>« - Le 6 novembre. »  
>« - Peu de temps après la rentrée, alors. Pauvre petite. »<br>Mon deuxième jour. Et dire que Dumbledore n'avait mis qu'un peu plus de quatre mois à me convaincre que je serais beaucoup plus en sécurité à Poudlard qu'ailleurs.  
>« - Madame, quel jour sommes-nous ? »<br>« - Le 2 avril. »  
>« - J'ai dormi cinq mois ? » demandai-je interloquée.<br>« - Tu as passé cinq mois dans un coma réparateur. On l'a provoqué après que tu te sois réveillée la première fois, afin que tu récupères toutes tes facultés.»  
>Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Me rendre compte que cinq mois de ma vie m'avaient filés entre les doigts, c'était vraiment horrible comme sensation... Neville allait me le payer cher. Il m'avait volé cinq mois. Je voudrais hurler de rage. Au lieu de ça, je me mets à trembler de peur comme une enfant. L'infirmière me berce en me disant des choses gentilles et je me blottis contre elle. Je ne suis pas habituée à la douceur féminine, et si j'avais pu choisir ma mère j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit comme elle. Elle dit que j'ai de très beaux cheveux, un peu comme ceux de sa petite sœur quand elle avait mon âge.<br>« - Et regarde-moi ce visage d'ange ! Tu vas en briser des cœurs ! Hé, ne pleure pas.»  
>Je souris, un peu penaude. Ressaisis-toi, Sharon. Tu n'es plus une gamine. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi ? Tu aurais dû lui mettre une droite, à cet abruti de Neville.<br>« - Tu as beaucoup maigri, tu sais. Et cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas marché. Peut-être qu'Albus pourra y faire quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tu courras de nouveau aussi vite qu'un lapin ! » me rassure l'infirmière.  
>Elle parle beaucoup, de tout et de rien, et ça me fait du bien. Après tout, j'ai un vide de plusieurs mois à combler. Ella arrive même à me faire rire et je reprends confiance en moi. Je réalise alors qu'on ne prend pas la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.<br>« - Où est-ce-qu'on va ? » je demande, un peu surprise.  
>« - Dans le bureau de Minerva. J'ai envoyé un message à Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas monter les escaliers en te tenant dans mes bras, bien que tu ne sois pas bien lourde. »<br>« - Les Post-it ! Mais vous en avez envoyé deux ! » je m'exclame.  
>« - Minerva est ta directrice de maison. Je pense qu'il est important qu'elle soit prévenue également. » s'explique-t-elle.<br>« - Et s'ils dorment ? » je demande.  
>Est-ce-que je ne préférerai pas qu'on me laisse retourner dans mon dortoir et qu'on me fiche la paix ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut que je leur dise que Neville sait. Bien qu'il l'ait sûrement annoncé à toute l'école.<br>« - Minerva dort très peu et Albus veille tard. Ils viendront. » répond-elle, catégorique.  
>On arrive devant une porte. Sous l'invective de l'infirmière qui avait les bras pris par mon corps, je frappe moi-même trois coups faiblement avant que la porte s'ouvre. McGonagall nous fait rentrer.<br>« - Il faut que je retourne m'occuper de l'infirmerie. Au revoir, Sharon. Ne reviens pas de sitôt, d'accord ? » me dit-elle avec un sourire aimable.  
>« - Merci. » je réponds en mettant toute ma conviction dans mon regard, tandis qu'elle m'aide à m'asseoir sur une chaise.<br>McGonagall et Pompom (C'est bien comme ça qu'elle l'a appelée ?) se saluent et la porte claque. Soudain je frémis. Neville, les yeux rouges de fatigue, est assis sur une chaise à l'autre bout. Je saisis ma baguette, que j'avais rangé dans ma poche de pyjama d'infirmerie, prête à lui lancer un sort.  
>« - Stupé... »<br>« - Expelliarmus ! » s'écrie notre professeur avant de récupérer ma baguette, me jetant un regard noir.  
>« - Miss Adams, veuillez ne pas vous agiter, je vous prie. »<br>La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Dumbledore. Je me levai et tentai de lui sauter au cou, mais je me serais effondrée s'il ne m'avait pas retenue à temps.  
>« - Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue, miss Adams » soupire-t-il.<br>Je désigne Neville de la tête, tandis que le directeur me dépose sur une chaise.  
>« - Vous savez que c'est lui qui... »<br>« - Oui, miss Adams. Votre camarade est allé chercher des secours en comprenant que son geste était regrettable et... »  
>« - La marque ! Dites-moi... vous aviez bien réussi à la désactiver, hein ? Personne n'est mort ? »<br>« - Effectivement miss Adams. Je disais que votre camarade s'était inquiété pour vous. »  
>« - Après m'avoir défoncé le crâne contre un mur, tiens donc. »<br>« - Je suis sincèrement désolé. »  
>« - Ah oui ? Moi aussi. J'ai perdu cinq mois de ma vie ! Cinq mois ! Tu sais quel âge j'espérais atteindre quand j'étais enfant ? Dix-sept ans ! Parce que je savais que chaque jour comptait pour quelqu'un comme moi. Dix-sept ans. L'espérance de vie que je m'étais fixée. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'atteignais dix-neuf ans avant de croiser un Mangemort ou d'être trahi par quelqu'un de mon camp. » je lui assène avec violence.<br>« - Pardon, je... »  
>« - Putain, Neville, tu réalises ? J'estimais qu'il me resterait environ trois mois à vivre quand j'aurais mon âge actuel à l'époque où j'étais une petite fille optimiste. Depuis la guerre contre Voldemort fait rage, mon père est mort et j'ai failli mourir sous les coups d'un garçon que je considérais comme un ami ! » je rugis.<br>« - Tu peux vivre encore longtemps, Sharon, tu sais. Sharon...je... je m'en fous que tu te promènes avec une Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, je m'en fous que tu estimes que tu n'as qu'un quart de l'année à vivre, je m'en fous de savoir si tu es une fille de Mangemort ou pas. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir fait ce que je t'ai fait. Quand tu tu as pris ta baguette et que tu l'as retournée vers ta poitrine, j'ai vu dans tes yeux ton désir de mourir. C'était effrayant. Et là j'ai enfin vu tout ce sang, toutes ses ecchymoses que je t'avais faites, j'ai vu ton corps recroquevillé contre le mur, vulnérable, qui me laissait le frapper sans pouvoir réagir. C'était horrible. Cette image me hante tous les soirs. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. Je te garantis que tu vivras plus de trois mois. Ou alors je serais mort avant. Sharon, je te protégerais jusqu'à la mort. » dit-il avec des accents dramatiques qui l'auraient fait admettre au Théâtre Merlin (le plus connu du monde sorcier).  
>« - Pas la peine de... » m'énervai-je.<br>Qu'il se garde sa foutue compassion.  
>« - Cinq mois. Je t'ai pris cinq mois. Il est temps de payer mes dettes. Et tu peux me croire, ce n'est pas cher payé. Protéger la fille que j'aime, c'est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire. Même si tu es décidée à ne jamais me pardonner. Je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce que j'ai fait... » continua-t-il, hésitant entre le registre tragique et pathétique.<br>« - J'aurais dû t'en parler avant. Tu n'avais pas à me faire ce que tu m'as fait, mais j'aurais dû te dire que j'avais la Marque. Est-ce-qu'il peut partir, professeur ? » demandai-je, agacée par mon propre comportement.  
>Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrivait ? Je n'avais pas à lui raconter ma vie, je ne lui devais absolument rien, et je ne voyais pas du tout pourquoi je devrais m'excuser.<br>Pendant que je m'injuriais silencieusement, Dumbledore demanda à McGonagall de reconduire Neville jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor.  
>« - Vous avez des nouvelles de ma famille ? »<br>Dumbledore fit un geste de sa baguette et une pile d'enveloppes et de chocolats apparut. Je reconnaissais deux, non trois, types d'écriture avec plaisir.  
>« - Quand il a failli me tuer, je les ai complétement oublié. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu mourir. J'ai oublié que j'avais une famille, peu importe qu'on est des liens du sang ou pas. »<br>« - Ils sont venus plusieurs fois te voir. »  
>« - Tous ? Ils me manquent. » je murmurai, touchée.<br>Dumbledore se pencha alors vers moi et me regarda d'un air grave. Je frémis. Une discussion du genre pas sympa s'annonçait.  
>« - Sharon, connais-tu Alice et Frank Londubat ? » changea-t-il brusquement de sujet.<br>« - Ils ont le même nom que Neville. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des frères et sœurs, mais en deux jours dont un où il m'a agressé, on n'a pas trop parlé de famille. J'évite, quand je peux. »  
>« - Ce sont les parents de Neville. »<br>« - Il ne m'a pas parlé d'eux. »  
>« - Et ton hum... père t'a-t-il parlé d'eux ? »<br>« - Non. Mais peut-être que...non. Non... Vous ne parlez pas de cette Alice. De... »  
>L'Alice des lettres ? L'Alice aux yeux chatoyants et au sourire paisible ?<br>« - De ? »  
>Je n'allais pas révéler des secrets qu'on m'avait confiés comme ça. Hors de question que je le trahisse, surtout lui. Je donnais le bout d'information qui devait intéresser Dumbledore.<br>« - C'est celle qui a été torturée avec son mari par des Mangemorts et qui est à Sainte-Mangouste avec lui depuis ? »  
>« - Elle-même. Deux brillants Aurors, appréciés de tous. » dit Dumbledore en me fixant.<br>« - Non. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça. » je balbutiai.  
>Ras le bol que tout me retombe toujours dessus. J'ai rien fait, moi !<br>Mais je me rendais compte que j'avais tenté de m'attirer l'amitié du mauvais garçon. Génial ! J'ai un ami et il faut que je tombe sur celui qui finira irrémédiablement par me détester si je joue franc-jeu avec lui. Enfin, comme il m'a cassé la gueule et que j'ai perdu pas mal de temps à cause de lui, on peut relativiser quant au dit ami.  
>« - Ta mère a torturé les parents de Neville avec celui qui est probablement ton vrai père, et deux autres Mangemorts. Ton père te l'avait-il dit ? »<br>Mon père n'aurait jamais dit « ta mère a ». Il aurait juste dit « Bellatrix a », sans la relier à moi. Il m'avait raconté l'histoire. J'en avais frissonné des nuits durant.  
>« - Il me disait tout. Mais je ne connaissais pas leur nom de famille, ni le nom du père de Neville. Je crois que papa connaissait mieux Alice. »<br>Je tremble. Alors, la fabuleuse Alice, c'est la mère de Neville ? Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Donc ma mère a torturé la sienne. Et il m'a fait perdre cinq mois de ma vie. Comme quoi tout n'est que justice dans ce monde. Hé ! Qu'est-ce-que je raconte ? On ne choisit pas ses parents, je n'y suis pour rien, il n'avait pas à me frapper. En même temps, si je m'étais retrouvée seule avec un élève et que j'avais découvert qu'il avait un tatouage comme le mien, qu'est-ce-que j'aurais fait ? Je ne l'aurais pas laissé filer.  
>Je m'étais presque réconciliée avec Neville, et maintenant il allait falloir que je lui dise que ma mère avait utilisé des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur ses parents ? Le destin se moquait-il de moi ? Si c'est le cas, il est peut-être temps que je le prévienne que nous n'avons pas le même sens de l'humour.<p> 


	7. Radioquidditch (partie 1)

Radioquidditch (partie 1)  
><strong>(*Mrs Weasley écoute Célestina Moldubec par radio, l'émission clandestine Potterville est animée par radio, donc j'en conclus qu'on connaît la radio chez les sorciers)<strong>

Sharon est détestable en ce moment. Elle passe sa journée à remarquer en public tout ce qui ne va pas chez moi, avant de s'excuser pour finalement me faire la gueule. Je l'aime bien, hein, mais elle devient lourde, là. Même les Serpentards ne me ridiculisent pas autant.  
>« - Neville, tu as déjà utilisé une brosse dans ta vie ? » souffle-t-elle alors que nous traversons le couloir avec Dean et Lavande pour nous rendre à la Tour Gryffondor.<br>« - Oui, Sharon. Tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ? » je rétorque, agacé.  
>Elle se mord la lèvre, comme si elle avait des remords. Elle passe sa journée à me mettre dans l'embarras devant nos amis mais elle n'y prend aucun plaisir. Elle est vraiment bizarre comme fille. Toutes les filles sont bizarres, dirait Ron. En tout cas celle-ci est un vrai mystère.<br>« - Si tu ne veux pas les coiffer, tu ferais mieux de les couper, bien que je ne sois pas sûre que ce soit une meilleure idée, rien n'a l'air de t'aller. »  
>Oublions les remords. Elle n'en a visiblement pas. Dean est bouche-bée et Lavande n'ose même pas glousser.<br>« - Passez devant les gars, Sharon et moi allons parler un peu » dis-je, en mettant un maximum d'assurance dans ma voix.  
>« - Non, c'est bon. » proteste Sharon, qui est brusquement devenue très pâle.<br>« - Apparemment, quelque chose ne va pas. J'aimerais autant savoir quoi, et on en discutera tous les deux » je soupire, exaspéré.  
>Dean me regarde et je lui fais un signe affirmatif de la tête. Quelques secondes encore et il bifurque avec Lavande dans un autre couloir. Sharon est vraiment pâle. Elle recule de quelques pas. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? C'est pas comme si je la frappais chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait seuls, quoi. Ah, si, c'était ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. D'ailleurs Sharon a sa main droite dans sa poche, et je suis sûre qu'elle est prête à dégainer si je montre le moindre signe d'agressivité.<br>« - Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
>Sharon regarde ses chaussures, qui pourtant ne dépassent pas de sa robe noire.<br>« - C'est de ma faute ? »  
>Elle rit quelques secondes d'une manière assez étrange. On dirait un corbeau qui croasse. Puis elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je frisonne. Son regard a quelque chose de spécial, qui y accroche le vôtre.<br>« - Non, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse dire ça. » répond-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.  
>« - De qui est-ce la faute, alors ? » je demandais en fronçant les sourcils.<br>« - Du destin. Si tu savais comme il se joue de nous... J'en rirais presque. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>« - Tu es sûre que ça va, Sharon ? Tu parles comme Trelawney. » lui demandai-je, un peu inquiet.<br>« - Cette vieille folle ? Quand elle regarde dans sa boule de cristal, elle dit que j'aurais un avenir radieux... Une ligne de vie très longue et heureuse... Elle sait qu'une guerre se prépare, au moins ? Une ligne d'amour sans embûches... Sans embûches... Elle se moque vraiment de moi... Une famille qui me soutiendra dans toutes mes décisions, mes parents sans doute... Franchement, c'était la meilleure. Elle est persuadée que j'ai des parents fantastiques... Si elle savait... Si tu savais... Si vous saviez tous à quel point tout ce qu'elle m'a dit est improbable... »  
>Elle a de nouveau son rire de corbeau. C'est assez atroce, je dois dire. Il y a dedans quelque chose de sinistre qui ne va pas à Sharon.<br>« - On devrait rejoindre les autres, peut-être. Si tu veux faire un petit détour par l'infirmerie avant... »  
>« - Je vais très bien, Neville. Mais je me dois d'être infecte avec toi, si je veux qu'on puisse vivre en paix. Ne le prend pas comme une punition, c'est plus personnel. » dit-elle doucement avant de claquer des talons.<br>Je ne la rattrape qu'à dix mètres du portrait. Une chance, car j'ai encore oublié le mot de passe.  
>« - Je rêve où tu viens de me dire que tu passes ton temps à me fatiguer pour ta survie ? » je lui demande.<br>« - Notre survie. C'est pour notre survie. » dit-elle avant de donner le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
>On pénètre dans la Salle Commune en silence et elle monte directement à son dortoir, sans me fournir d'autres explications.<br>Il n'est que vingt-et-une heure mais nous faisons une soirée quidditch dans notre Salle Commune. J'imagine que cela ne l'intéresse pas. Au moins je pourrais passer une soirée tranquille.  
>Seamus installe sa radio, un cadeau d'anniversaire de ses parents, et effectue quelques réglages.<br>« - Sonorus » souffla-t-il en tapotant la radio de sa baguette magique.  
>Une voix enjouée vantant les mérites des chaudrons du magasin situé sur le Chemin de traverse retentit. Je prenais note mentalement d'en demander un neuf à ma grand-mère. Le dernier avait déjà trois mois, ce qui était pour moi un exploit, et ne devrait donc plus durer très longtemps. On écouta encore quelques pubs, dont l'une pour le nouvel album de Célestina Moldubec qui nous fit grincer des dents. Après la pub pour la vente des tickets pour le prochain concert des Bizarr'Sister, ce que l'on attendait tous arriva. La diffusion en direct du match opposant le Club de Flaquemare au Flèches d'Appleby. Tandis que les commentateurs présentaient les deux équipes, plusieurs élèves descendirent des dortoirs, arborant généralement le symbole de Flaquemare, des carreaux jaunes, bleus et violets avec un arbre noir sans feuilles dessus – ignoble, soit-dit en passant- sur leurs robes, chapeaux, badges, sifflets, chaussettes et pour certains pyjamas. Sharon se distinguait dans la cohue, vêtue d'une tenue blanche à bandes rouges ornée d'un chat-démon. Les chats-démons rouges étaient issus d'une légende très populaire chez les Flèches d'Appleby, après Elwyn Saverich, joueur superstitieux très populaire de l'équipe dans les années 1970 aie affirmé en avoir eu un avant un match mythique où les Flèches battirent les champions du monde en titre – l'équipe du Pérou à cette époque- 320 à 180. Depuis l'ours qui était leur emblème était devenu un chat-démon. Pour décrire brièvement un chat-démon, disons que physiquement il ressemble en tous points à un chat, excepté les ailes, aussi noires que son corps, et les dents exceptionnellement pointus, et qu'ils sont présentés comme gardiens des Enfers par beaucoup. Mais malgré leur symbole porte-bonheur les Flèches d'Appleby n'avait gagné que six matchs lors des trois dernières saisons, et leurs supporters étaient très peu nombreux, surtout quand il était question de Coupe Nationale, les autres équipes anglaises, telles le Club de Flaquemare, rencontrant beaucoup plus de succès. J'étais, avec Sharon, apparemment le seul supporter de l'équipe dans la salle, sur la quinzaine de personnes venus suivre le match. D'ailleurs on ne tarda pas à le remarquer.<br>« - Sharon, tu es vraiment pour les Flèches d'Appleby ? » demanda Savannah, surprise.  
>Sharon lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire.<br>« - Eh ouais. Et vous allez voir, on va gagner ! Vous allez vous ramassez les gars ! Les Flèches sont les meilleuuuuuurs !» dit-elle en levant les bras et en sautillant sur place, tout en tournant sur elle-même, hilare, rayonnante de bonheur.  
>Rien à voir avec la folle-dingue de tout à l'heure. Parfois je me demande vraiment s'il y a des garçons qui parviennent à comprendre les filles. Probablement que non, mais certains ont le mérite d'essayer.<br>Au cri de guerre de Sharon de longs sifflements envahirent la salle. Elle y répondit en tirant la langue, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au coup d'envoi.  
>Tout le monde se tut et fixa la radio. Très rapidement le score grimpa. 10-60 dans les quinze premières minutes. Le Club de Flaquemare commençait fort, on allait se faire démolir. Encore une fois. Et pourtant Sharon criait à plein poumons, chantait l'hymne d'Appleby à tue-tête, sifflait chaque passe que les joueurs du club de Flaquemare se faisaient. Une vraie lionne. Pas pour rien à Gryffondor, visiblement. Savannah et Dean essayèrent de la faire taire, et elle vient se réfugier auprès de moi. Je lui laissais ma place dans le fauteuil que j'avais investi et m'installais sur l'accoudoir libre, l'autre étant pris par Lukas Martins, un cinquième année qui jetait des regards insistants sur Pavarti, qui discutait à voix basse avec Lavande, gloussant de temps à autre, et ne prêtait aucune attention au match.<br>« - Vous voyez ? Y a que les Flèches pour tant de galanterie ! Neville, si on gagne c'est décidé, je t'épouse ! » annonça Sharon, en prenant un air sérieux qu'elle abandonna à peine quelques secondes plus tard.  
>Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne prenait pas trop de risques. La dernière fois que les Flèches avaient battus Flaquemare remontait à 1992, et notre équipe était pour le moment en très mauvaise posture : Eileen O'Reilly, l'une des Poursuiveuses, blessée lors du dernier match, volait très mal, pire que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et Andrew Laward, le nouvel attrapeur, recruté à la hâte après la démission de George Moers, était harcelé par les Cognards des Batteurs de l'équipe adverse.<br>Pendant deux heures, nous nous fîmes massacrer. Sharon ne riait plus du tout, elle était au bord des larmes, alors que Dean affichait un visage satisfait. La majorité des élèves, assurée de la fin de la rencontre, allèrent se coucher. Ne restait plus que Lukas Martins, ne quittant plus Pavarti du regard, son ami Lawrence Pallington, qui flirtait avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas dans un coin, Seamus, les yeux dans le vague, pensant visiblement à autre chose qu'au match, Savannah qui s'était jointe à Lavande et Pavarti, assises sur le tapis, un premier et une troisième année ayant une ressemblance frappante, trois garçons de septième année, et Dean, qui suivait le match avec autant de passion que Sharon, et moi, qui menaçait de m'assoupir.

**En espérant que vous ne soyez pas dans le même cas que Neville, qu'en pensez-vous ?**  
><strong>Au passage, je signale juste que je ne m'appuie pas du <strong>**_Quidditch à travers les âges_****, que je n'ai pas lu, mais que les noms des équipes appartiennent à cette tant admirée J.K. Rowling. Les chats-démons sont une invention personnelle un peu inspirée des Sinistros (j'adore les superstitions, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher). Si vous avez des questions, je suis toujours là bien sûr.**


	8. Radioquidditch (partie 2)

**Mon dernier chapitre en stock, j'ai mis tout ce que j'avais pour l'instant. Après je posterais irrégulièrement (si je me fixe des délais, je stresserai trop et je ne parviendrai pas à écrire ce que je veux). Normalement toutes les deux ou trois semaines, peut-être moins si j'ai beaucoup de temps.**

Radioquidditch (partie 2)  
>Ma journée avait été horrible. Tout d'abord, ce matin. La dernière séance. Je m'y étais entraînée pendant trois ans. J'avais senti que c'était le moment. J'avais tout prévu. Tout prévu. Tout ça pour ça ! L'amertume m'avait saisie. J'étais une incapable. Une incapable. Et ce truc était censé refléter mon âme ? C'est une blague ? Je suis réellement comme ça ? Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? Que je ne serai pas du bon côté ? Que je me retournerai contre tout ce à quoi j'avais toujours cru ? Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais craquer. Encore. Et que ferais-je à ce moment-là ? J'avais bien trop de fierté pour aller pleurnicher dans les bras d'Albus. Quoique, ces derniers temps, je ressemblais plus à une gamine de quatre ans terrorisée. Aucune dignité. Aucun contrôle. Le contrôle était vital. Je pensais que je me maîtriserais mieux après mon expérience de ce matin. C'était raté. Neville était le fils d'Alice et de son mari. Oui et alors ? Je n'avais rien fait. Certes, Alice et mon père adoptif avait été très proches, et ma mère avait tué cette dernière, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me sentir coupable. Je passais donc ma rage une fois de plus sur Neville après le repas du soir. Ces temps-ci, il me servait de défouloir, et il n'appréciait visiblement pas. Je me demandais si j'avais été trop loin après ma première remarque désobligeante, devant Dean et Lavande, en plus, de vieux amis de Neville et de bonnes connaissances pour moi, mais mon agacement m'a poussé à en rajouter. De toute manière, à part se plaindre de mon comportement, Neville ne répliquait jamais. Mais apparemment, c'était la fois de trop parce qu'il m'a paru très en colère. Vraiment très en colère. Il a insisté pour me parler seul à seul. J'ai tout fait pour me défiler. J'avais agi en lâche. Mais il insistait tellement que j'avais parlé. En gardant une main sur ma baguette au cas où. J'avais vraiment eu la frousse qu'il me frappe à nouveau. Quelle gamine je faisais ! Je lui avais raconté un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi. Il avait sûrement pensé que j'étais complètement cinglée, parce qu'il avait mentionné l'infirmerie plusieurs fois. Je me demande encore s'il n'a pas tort au fond. Je suis cinglée. Je me suis inventée une vie que je n'ai pas vécue. En réalité j'ai des parents aimants et bien en vie. Ce sont des gens formidables. Mes copains trouvent que les gâteaux de ma mère sont formidables et le sens de l'humour de mon père excellent. J'ai un frère, et nous sommes très proches car nous n'avons qu'un an d'écart. Ma meilleure amie n'arrête pas de me dire que ma coupe de cheveux est trop cool mais je lui envie son sourire ravageur. Elle est à fond sur mon frère mais elle ne me le dira jamais, elle a trop honte. Et...<br>Je me gifle moi-même. Ce n'est pas agréable mais je sors enfin de mon délire. Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Je suis la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle ne m'a jamais aimé quoiqu'en ait dit Sirius Black, l'homme qui m'a élevé et que j'aimais comme un père mais qu'elle a froidement assassiné et je ne sais pas qui est mon vrai père. Peut-être Rodolphus. Peut-être pas. Sirius prétendait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Qu'il était sûr que je n'étais pas sa fille. Mais il ne m'a jamais livré le fond de sa pensée. Il ne m'a jamais dit qui il pensait être mon père. Un Sang-Pur, j'imagine. Quoi d'autre ? De toute façon, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Il m'a abandonné, il doit être du même acabit que Bellatrix. Je pense à mon avant-bras mais je n'ose pas le regarder, je ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'école soit au courant. Quels parents auraient permis que leur enfant soit Marqué ? Je retourne une nouvelle fois la question dans ma tête. Je sais sur quelle conclusion je vais encore aboutir. Je ne pose pas la bonne question. En mode Mangemort, la question donnait plutôt ceci : Quel enfant pourrait obtenir l'honneur d'être marqué le jour de sa naissance ? Et si mes plus grandes craintes étaient avérées ? Et si, en plus d'être la fille de Bellatrix, j'étais sa fille ? Comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. J'en ai marre des questions. Je veux des réponses. Mais pour les avoir, il faudra que je me mette en danger. Suis-je prête à mourir pour ces informations ? Certainement pas. Mais d'un autre côté... Pourrais-je seulement vivre sans ? Non. Jamais. J'ai besoin de savoir. Peut-être que le Choixpeau aurait dû m'envoyer à Serdaigle finalement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gryffondor parce que sur ce coup-là je manque cruellement de bravoure. En même temps, est-ce-que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Il est possible que mon père soit un type très bien. Bellatrix. Ta mère est Bellatrix, Sharon. Ton père est au mieux un Sang-Pur qui ne s'intéresse pas aux histoires de sang et se moque du destin de sa fille, arrête de rêver. Et encore, c'est dans le meilleur des cas. Alors que dans le pire... Eh bien disons que tu serais servie. En attendant de réfléchir à ce que tu comptes faire, passe la fin de la journée en paix, et laisse de côté tes affaires de famille. Rappelle-toi, ce soir c'est une soirée-quidditch dans la Salle Commune.  
>Je suis montée dans mon dortoir, peu consciente de mon entourage. Mon dortoir est surpeuplé. Sur les cinq lits de la chambre, que Maya Adiston et Savannah Patrick ont déserté –il y a toujours eu un lit de trop-, sont assises toutes les amies de Virginia Brightway : des septième année de Serdaigle (Lizz Roosevelt, Carmela Salvador), des sixièmes de Serdaigle également (Diana Rushwell, Meghan Dupuy), des septième de Poufsouffle (Jenny Lester, Lola Flibber,) et des sixième de Poufsouffle (Anne Cresfield, Naomia Grinwild, Rebecca Lester), qui discutent sur les lits du dortoir entre deux pintes de Bièreaubeurre. Virginia m'attrape au passage et me met une bouteille entre les mains. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête, et je bois sans réfléchir. A peine cinq minutes s'écoulent avant que je m'aperçoive que la bouteille est vide. J'enfile ma robe de quidditch au couleur de mon équipe par-dessus celle que je porte –et au vu de la température, ce n'est pas un luxe- et descend à la Salle Commune en souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire à Virginia. Dans les escaliers je tangue un peu mais il y a du monde et je ne pense pas que ça se voit. J'essaie de m'éclaircir l'esprit avec un sort et arrive à contrôler ma voix. J'ai envie de crier de joie. J'adore le quidditch, et je suis sûre qu'on va gagner. Je le hurle à qui veut l'entendre. Ils sont tous pour Flaquemare, ces abrutis ! Ah, non, Neville supporte les Flèches lui aussi. Je m'approchais de Neville et il me céda sa place. Je lui lançais une remarque ou deux. Je suis complètement euphorique. Je me demande s'il y avait un peu plus que de la Bièreaubeurre dans ma bouteille. Une potion de bonheur insoutenable peut-être ? J'en veux un peu à Virginia de ne pas m'avoir prévenue... Bah, les effets se dissiperont demain matin. Et puis c'est pas comme si on devenait majeur tous les jours. Qu'elle s'amuse, après tout. Et puis d'un certain côté je lui étais reconnaissante de m'accorder ces instants de joie intense et ineffaçable, qui repoussait mes pensées plus sombres. Certes, nous étions en train de nous prendre la raclée de notre vie, et au bout de presque deux heures, je battais des cils pour ne pas pleurer. Un garçon de septième année s'approcha alors que les capitaines débattaient avec l'arbitre d'une faute possible sur un Poursuiveur.<br>« - Phil Lodiran » se présenta-t-il.  
>« - Sharon A... Sharon. » lançai-je.<br>Je n'aimais pas mentir à tous les gens que je croisais. Il me sourit avec intensité. Neville grogna. Je me demandai si c'était parce qu'il était jaloux ou parce qu'on venait de louper une superbe occasion de marquer mais je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir la question. Olya Cooper, l'Attrapeuse de Flaquemare venait de se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête. On tergiversait pour savoir si elle pouvait reprendre le match. Mais la blessure était apparemment trop importante et elle fut remplacée par Kamira Layavada. A partir du changement, les Flèches eurent l'air dopés. Bientôt, nous rattrapâmes notre retard. Une heure et vingt-trois minutes plus tard nous égalisions, en rattrapant 190 points. Si seulement on pouvait attraper le Vif avant eux. Si seulement. Savannah, nerveuse, jouait avec la chaîne qu'elle avait autour du cou, tandis que Seamus à côté d'elle se rongeait les ongles et que j'enfonçais férocement les miens dans l'épaule de Neville. Je m'étais à peine aperçue du départ des septièmes années, de Pavarti et Lavande, et du cinquième année qui la fixait bêtement et de la plupart de ceux qui restaient. De temps en temps une équipe reprenait la tête de la compétition, Dean injuriait copieusement les joueurs des deux équipes et je me lançais dans une diatribe contre les Flaquemare mais mon énergie diminuait, la fatigue se faisait sentir. A trois heures du matin, j'imagine que c'était logique. A trois heures quarante-six, le score était de 490 à 460 en faveur de Flaquemare. L'écart se creusait mais aucun des deux attrapeurs ne parvenait à repérer le Vif d'or depuis la dernière tentative de Layavada pour l'attraper, dix minutes plus tôt. La tension devenait palpable. On sentait venir la fin du match.  
>« - Superbe descente en piquet de Layavada alors que les équipes sont au coude-à-coude ! Aurait-elle vu le Vif d'or tant convoité par ces deux équipes ? Kerring la suit de près et exécute une superbe remontée avant de plonger sur la droite. Layavada fait de même. Lequel des deux sera plus rapide ? Oh oui ! Extraordinaire ! Score final de 630 à 520 pour les Flèches ! Quel match formidable ! »<br>Seamus éteignit la radio, la prit sous son bras, et Dean et lui partirent en grommelant dans leur dortoir et je surpris les mots : « tricherie flagrante », « impossible », « produits illégaux »...  
>Apparemment, ils étaient mauvais joueurs. Je haussais les épaules et sautais au cou de Neville.<br>« - On a gagné ! On a gagné ! » m'écriai-je, ravie.  
>En cette seconde les états d'âmes de mes autres camarades importaient peu et je n'allais pas cacher ma joie.<br>« - Sharon, tu te souviens que Virginia et ses amies ont investi notre chambre ? Il faut qu'on dorme ici. Je monte prendre des affaires. Je t'en prendrai aussi. » soupira Savannah, en grinçant un peu des dents sur le mot « amies ». Elle non plus n'appréciait pas les filles que Virginia fréquentaient.  
>Je la remerciai chaleureusement.<br>« - On a peut-être gagné, Sharon, mais il est hors de question que je t'épouse. » murmura Neville une fois qu'elle fut partie.  
>« - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds » rétorquai-je, vexée.<br>« - Beaucoup, j'imagine » rit-il.  
>La lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux signifiait clairement qu'il se moquait de moi. Et son rire qu'il en tirait un plaisir certain. Pauvre Neville. Il ne sait pas que l'on ne résiste pas à une Black. Parce qu'au fond, j'en étais une. De par mon éducation et ma naissance.<br>Je pris un air terriblement peiné et j'eus le loisir d'admirer la trace de remords dans ses yeux. Je me retenais de sourire pour faire une petite moue blessée, pour accentuer ma position de victime. Je me détournais maintenant légèrement, comme si je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie pleurer, et pensait à tout ce qu'il y avait eu de triste dans ma vie. Mes épaules se secouèrent d'elle-même. Le truc, c'est que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de pleurer. Du moins, pas à chaudes larmes. Neville m'entoura de ses bras et je me cramponnais à lui, trempant sa robe de sorcier. Plus il me serrait contre lui, plus je pleurais, et plus je pleurais, plus il me serrait contre lui. Quand je fus sur le point d'étouffer, il desserra un peu son étreinte pour me laisser respirer. Que faisait Savannah ? Je perdais le contrôle de la situation. Je voulais juste que Neville me prenne dans ses bras et me présente des excuses. Pas qu'il me console parce que je piquais une crise de larmes sans précédent. Je tentais de me calmer. Quand il vit que les sanglots qui m'agitaient avaient plus ou moins cessés, il prit mon visage entre ses mains en en dégageant quelques boucles rebelles. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.  
>« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Sharon ? »<br>Je baissais la tête. Et la relevais. J'en avais assez de tous ces secrets.  
>J'espérais juste qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. En même temps, qu'allait-il me faire, dans la Salle Commune alors que Savannah pouvait revenir d'une minute à l'autre ? C'est ce qui me décida. J'étais en sécurité. Et, il faut l'admettre, je lui faisais confiance. Peut-être qu'il perdrait son sang-froid mais plus jamais il ne lèverait la main sur moi.<br>« - J'imagine que c'est dur à entendre, surtout pour toi. Tu me fais confiance et...En vérité, Bellatrix est ma mère. Mais je te jure que je ne savais pas qui tu étais avant que Dumbledore ne me le dise, après que je me sois réveillée. » dis-je en fermant les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard en lui annonçant une vérité pareille. Couarde. Et encore, je suis une Gryffondor.  
>Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me lâche, mais si ses bras se raidirent à la mention de Bellatrix, ils restèrent autour de ma taille. J'ouvrais les yeux. Et rencontrais ceux de Neville. Douleur et résignation s'y disputaient. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Il m'aimait bien mais nous ne pourrions rester amis.<br>« - Sharon... » souffla-t-il.  
>« - Oui... » murmurai-je, m'attendant à ce qu'il me fasse un discours sur le malheur que semait ma mère sur son passage et le mal que je lui faisais.<br>« - Tu crois vraiment que je ne m'en doutais pas ? » soupira-t-il.  
>« - Bien s... QUOI ? » demandai-je, interloquée.<br>« - Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi débile que tout le monde semblent le penser. Après l'incident, j'ai longuement réfléchi. Tu n'étais pas majeure, alors le tatouage te venait forcément de tes parents. Dumbledore et McGonagall connaissaient ton identité et ils la cachaient au reste de l'école, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas surpris. Tes parents étaient forcément des Sang-Pur , et hum... ils devaient être Ce-que-tu-comprends de notoriété publique. Pas d'Adams de ce côté-là. Puis j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit sur « ton père » et ta mère. J'ai cherché tous les gens tués cette année avant les grandes vacances... Des jeunes couples, des gens fiancés, des vieillards... Puis quand j'ai vu son nom, j'en ai eu la certitude. J'étais avec Harry au Ministère. Sirius était un gars bien. Parfaitement le genre à protéger un enfant qui en aurait eu besoin. Puis j'ai pensé à Bellatrix, et le choix m'a paru encore plus logique. Il protégeait l'enfant de sa cousine. »  
>« - Donc, tu ne m'en veux pas à mort de te l'avoir caché ? » demandai-je, hésitante.<br>« - Dès que je l'ai su, j'ai compris que j'avais un gros problème » avoua-t-il.  
>« - A ce point ? » m'exclamai-je.<br>Il ne voulait donc pas me pardonner ?  
>« - Mouais. Je n'ai pas ressenti le millième de la haine que j'aurais dû ressentir envers toi. »<br>« - Ah ? »  
>C'était une bonne chose, non ?<br>« - Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Mais je peux essayer de te le résumer... »  
>« - Hum... Dis toujours. »<br>Il me regarda dans les yeux. Un éclat sauvage brilla dans les siens. En un instant il m'embrassa passionnément avant de se dégager de mon étreinte et de se précipiter dans son dortoir, sans un mot. Eh bien. Certaines personnes ont des façons de résumer vraiment plaisantes.  
>« - Wow » laissa échapper une voix du haut de l'escalier du dortoir des filles.<br>Savannah descendait avec deux couvertures épaisses, et de quoi boire et grignoter. Elle dégringola les marches avant d'arriver à ma hauteur.  
>« - Qu'est-ce-que tu as entendu ? » demandai-je, le plus négligemment possible.<br>« - Des choses... Intéressantes. » répondit mon amie sans se mouiller.  
>« - Et tu restes quand même dormir à côté de moi ? » remarquai-je, sarcastique.<br>« - Tant que Neville te fais confiance, je te fais confiance aussi. Mais je te préviens, je ne t'embrasserais pas pour te le démontrer. » répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.  
>« - Très spirituel, vraiment. Si mes histoires de famille peuvent rester entre nous... »<br>« - Tu me connais. Et pour tes histoires de cœur...Neville résume bien ? »  
>Je lui balançais à la figure le coussin qui me servirait d'oreiller quelques minutes plus tard.<br>Ma montre indiquait presque cinq heures et demi, et c'est avec un grand sourire que Savannah et moi nous nous endormîmes, blotties l'une contre l'autre, sur le tapis rouge et or.  
>Pour une fois ma vie semblait s'apaiser. Moi, je n'aurais absolument rien contre un 'et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants', mais j'ai l'intime conviction que le destin ne sera pas d'accord. A croire que nous ne sommes jamais dans le même camp, lui et moi<p> 


	9. Vivre

Vivre

On dit que le Quidditch adoucit les mœurs. Faux. A part Sharon, qui sourit à la Terre entière, les élèves ont des mines atroces et râlent pour un oui ou pour un non ce matin. Seule Savannah fait l'effort de discuter avec Sharon. Elles rient toutes les deux. Sharon rougit et pose les yeux sur moi, une brève seconde, Savannah étant hilare. Je suis nul en Divination mais je pourrais parier ma place de Gryffondor que je sais de quoi elles parlent. J'adresse un grand sourire à Sharon. Elle est mignonne quand elle est gênée. Dommage que ça n'arrive que rarement. Je suis vraiment heureux. Jusqu'à ce que le courrier arrive et qu'un hibou me fonce dessus. Il lâche sur mes genoux une enveloppe avant de repartir à tir d'ailes. Je l'ouvre. C'est une lettre de Grand-Mère, je reconnaîtrais son écriture haut-perchée entre mille. Elle m'annonce le mariage d'un lointain cousin à mon père (_Tu sais, celui qui a une barbe ridicule et des manières atroces. Mais sa femme est d'un bon milieu paraît-il, élégante et savante.)_, évoque brièvement mes notes de Potions (_Neville, fais un effort, bon dieu ! Un Moldu s'y connaîtrait plus que toi sur les propriétés magiques du foie de chauve-souris !)_ et celles, nettement meilleures, que j'ai obtenu en Botanique (_La main verte de ton père ! Il serait tellement fier de toi !_), me parle du thé qu'il faudra que je prenne avec Mrs Greeman et sa fille (_Elle est absolument charmante, et sa fille a ton âge. Et elle étudie à Beaux-Bâtons. Elle parle français à la perfection, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_) pendant les vacances. Il y a quelques lignes sur mes parents, comme quoi ils vont bien et qu'elle leur rend visite régulièrement (_J'ai croisé ce pauvre Lockhart, l'autre jour... Toujours aussi timbré.)_. Et aussi des recommandations concernant les Mangemorts (_ces abrutis à cervelles de moineaux_) et Vous-Savez-Qui (_Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Qu'il sonne un peu à ma porte pour voir comment on s'y prend avec des gens comme lui !_). Elle me demande de témoigner toute son affection à Dumbledore (_Quel grand homme !_) et de lui donner des nouvelles dans les plus brefs délais. Des nouvelles... Si je ne veux pas prendre le thé avec les Greeman mère et fille, je ferais aussi bien de lui dire que j'ai une copine. Oui, je pourrais très bien lui parler de Sharon. Pour lui raconter quoi ?

C'est une Gryffondor, comme moi, on a le même âge, on partage une passion débordante pour la botanique et on supporte la même équipe de Quidditch. Elle est gentille et jolie. La fille parfaite. Oh, j'ai failli oublier : c'est la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle a été élevé par Sirius, tu sais, pendant toutes ses années de cavale. Bref, une fille stable. Mais ne dis rien à personne, ça pourrait lui causer des ennuis.

Je frémis. Je pourrais lui dire. Mais elle me tuerait, sauf si la nouvelle la tue avant. Puis je ne suis pas encore assez lâche pour le lui dire par hibou. Je vois déjà sa réaction.

'La fille Lestrange, Neville. Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me dire que tu as flashé sur la fille Lestrange ? Peut-être voulais-tu dire la fille de Mélanie Lévrange, tu écris tellement mal ! Une adorable petite. De toute façon, une Lestrange n'aurait jamais été admise à Gryffondor. Dans le cas contraire, inutile de te dire que je désapprouve. Et en plus tu la couvres. Dis à Albus qu'il est totalement insensé ! Tu es sûrement malade, mon chéri. Un filtre d'amour, peut-être. Ses parents ont tout de même torturé les tiens. Et elle a été élevée par Black ? Je ne doute pas qu'il est été sain d'esprit. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu être le père idéal. Je te demande donc de t'éloigner de cette fille. Immédiatement.'

Inutile donc de lui parler de Sharon si je ne veux pas lui mentir, surtout qu'elle risquerait de me poser plein de questions sur elle, et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

J'écris donc une lettre courte en lui disant que je vais bien et en m'intéressant à ses relations mondaines. Comme si j'en avais sincèrement quelque chose à faire...

Sharon s'est levée pour parler à Virginia. Je crois qu'elle la remercie pour quelque chose. Pas pour avoir été virée de leur chambre hier soir, j'imagine. Quoique, allez savoir, ma copine est complètement dingue. A propos de dingue, je ne connais personne qui s'entend mieux qu'elle avec Luna. Toujours partante pour évoquer une invasion de Joncheruines au beau milieu d'une conversation sérieuse. Mais étant donné que je ne me base que sur sa parole pour déduire que ma petite amie n'est pas une Mangemort en puissance malgré sa Marque des Ténèbres, j'imagine que je suis aussi barge qu'elle. Qu'importe. Pendant ces temps maudits, un peu de folie et de légèreté ne font pas de mal. Susan s'est écroulée en pleurs en lisant son courrier aujourd'hui. Sa tante, si j'ai bien compris. Ernie m'a promis de s'occuper d'elle. La rubrique nécrologie de la Gazette ne désemplit pas depuis quelques temps. Le plus effrayant, c'est les âges : une fillette de huit ans, ses parents d'une trentaine d'année, un couple n'ayant pas passé la quarantaine, des Aurors à peine diplômés, des étudiants, des groupes de jeunes adolescents téméraires, des enfants... C'est à vomir. Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se cache derrière des sourires hypocrites, on essaie d'oublier. On vit, parce qu'on sait qu'on peut être les prochains, qu'on n'a pas le temps pour s'embarrasser de scrupules, porter des deuils et être heureux. Alors on choisit d'être heureux, même si le bonheur ne nous choisit pas toujours. On sait tous que la Mort est injuste et qu'elle frappe incessamment, impitoyable et sans remords. Qu'elle nous rattrapera bientôt et qu'on ressentira peut-être une certaine paix à reposer dans ses bras, quand notre fameuse partie de cache-cache sera finie, quand notre course avec elle prendra fin. Enfin, on pourra respirer, prendre notre temps pour pleurer et souffrir. En attendant que notre heure vienne, que nous soyons assez las ou distraits pour la laisser approcher de trop près, nous nous battons pour rester en vie. Chaque seconde à respirer, chaque mot prononcé, chaque pas effectué est une victoire. Ça signifie que l'on est toujours en vie, que la Mort a échoué à nous attirer dans son gouffre sans fin et que la victoire est toujours possible. Notre armée de sourires hypocrites et de rires faux est une défense, une protection. Alors oui tout le monde voudrait sombrer dans le désespoir et qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais comprend la nécessité d'être fort pour les autres. Si un seul flanche, il entraînera tous les autres. C'est pour cette raison que l'on se serre les coudes. Et c'est grâce à ça que nous sommes vivants. C'est parce que les gens meurent que nous respectons la vie. On l'a élevée sur un piédestal, parce que c'est là sa place. La vie devrait être vénérée, et il n'y a pas meilleur hommage aux morts que d'aller de l'avant et de vivre, histoire de prouver qu'on n'est pas tous vaincus et de faire un pied de nez à la mort. La question n'est pas de survivre, survivre, c'est déjà être mort, mais de vivre, de vivre comme si on allait mourir demain, ce qui est plus que probable. Si aujourd'hui je suis avec Sharon, c'est parce que j'ai voulu vivre. Si j'avais renoncé à la vie, je me serais éloignée d'elle de plus en plus, sous prétexte qu'elle est la fille de Bellatrix. Au moins pour la convenance. Mais au diable la convenance. Les « filles de » et « fils de » n'ont aucune importance dans cette guerre. C'est comme si nous faisions tous partis d'une grande famille. Une grande famille qui se déchire. En tant que Sang-Pur, je suis parent avec la moitié des Mangemorts du coin, de toute façon.

Dumbledore s'est levé et est allé voir Sharon. Il n'a pas l'air content du tout. Les rumeurs circulent vraiment trop vite, ici. Je me lève également et les rejoins, à quelques mètres de toutes les tables. Pour une conversation discrète, j'imagine. Sharon fulmine, je le vois dans ses yeux et sa façon de repousser ses boucles derrière ses oreilles.

« - Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. » crache-t-elle, sans aucune forme de respect, en regardant le Directeur dans les yeux.

Je la respecte pour ça. Elle ne s'inclinera jamais devant l'autorité si elle n'est pas persuadée que ce qu'elle fait est juste. Sinon elle la bravera, encore et encore. Elle est poussée à agir pas sa conscience. Là est sa bravoure.

« - Sharon, ce n'est pas correct envers Neville. » expliqua Dumbledore, détachant les syllabes comme s'il parlait à un enfant très jeune.

Autant dire que ça ne plut pas du tout à ma copine.

« - Ne me jugez pas ! J'ai autant souffert que quiconque dans cette salle, d'accord ? » asséna-t-elle.

« - Là n'est pas la question. » protesta le directeur en écartant cette idée de la main.

« - Où que soit la question, je n'en ai rien à faire. Sharon a évoqué ses origines, et vous savez quoi ? » lançai-je, une fois à côté d'elle.

Aucun des deux ne m'avait vu approcher, trop pris par leur affrontement verbal, et Sharon sursauta.

« - Heu... quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

« - Je m'en fous royalement. » déclarai-je fièrement, la tête haute.

« - Mr Londubat, avez-vous bien compris... » commença prudemment le vieil homme.

Ah ? Il pensait que Sharon n'avait pas eu le cran de me révéler la vérité ? Je me permettais de l'interrompre. On aurait pu croire que j'avais pris des cours d'assurance avec Sharon.

« - Je sais qui est sa mère et ce qu'elle a fait à ma famille. Mais Sharon n'y peut rien, et n'en déplaise à Grand-Mère, à la mère de Sharon, à vous, au destin, ou au reste du monde, je l'aime et je me moque éperdument de vos reproches et de l'attitude politiquement correcte que je devrais adopter dans cette situation. » lâchai-je avec une pointe d'énervement.

« - Augusta... » reprit Dumbledore.

Je ne le laissais pas achever sa phrase.

« - Ça ne plaira pas à Grand-Mère, certes. Et alors ? Je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre à ce sujet. Et puis, niveau critères, il ne doit pas y avoir plus Sang-Pure que Sharon, si ? Grand-Mère a beau dire qu'elle n'y attache pas d'importance, j'ai de gros doutes à ce sujet. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte lui annoncer doucement et de vive voix, elle n'en mourra pas. » répliquai-je avec conviction.

« - Vous êtes bien jeune, Mr Londubat et... » rétorqua le sorcier.

Je le coupais une nouvelle fois.

« - La guerre n'a pas de limite d'âge. On est assez vieux pour mourir mais pas pour sortir ensemble ? Si Sharon et moi décidions de nous marier prématurément, autrement dit de nous engager avant notre majorité, je vous le ferais savoir et je préviendrais Grand-Mère. En attendant, je ne vois pas en quoi notre histoire vous concerne. Sauf si vous comptez vous de toutes les amourettes que recèle Poudlard. Je me vois dans ce cas dans l'obligeance de vous parler de Dean et Ginny qui ne s'aiment pas réellement mais ont décidé de profiter de la vie, de Seamus et Lavande qui sont frappants de discrétion, de Zabini et d'Hannah qui passent leur temps à se mettre ensemble et à rompre le plus secrètement possible parce qu'ils ne sont jamais d'accord entre eux, de Luna et Malefoy qui passe tellement de temps à se regarder que s'ils n'ont pas encore attrapés de torticolis on peut parler d'un miracle, mais ne l'avoueront jamais par pudeur et par honte, de Parkinson et de Nott qui passent leur journée à s'enguirlander et se réconcilier. Et là ce n'est que pour les sixièmes années que je connais, il y en a plein d'autres encore à découvrir. Sharon et moi n'ayant aucun problème de couple, vous ferez mieux de discuter avec ceux-là pour tenter de résoudre leurs problèmes. » m'écriai-je, exaspéré.

Sharon posa une main apaisante sur mon bras, et je passai un bras autour de ses épaules, protecteur. Et quelque peu possessif. J'avais tenté de faire croire au directeur que c'était une amourette mais je n'en avais pas pensé un mot. Ma diatribe enflammée le confirmait. J'espérais juste que Dumbledore n'arriverait pas à cette conclusion.

Je sentais l'indignation qui avait montée en moi. J'étais vivant. J'avais refusé de courber l'échine parce que j'étais vivant. Défendre ses intérêts, c'est vivre. Je pensais que le directeur répliquerait mais il était déjà parti. Visiblement, il s'inclinait devant autant d'obstination. Parce que oui, je m'obstinais à vivre, avec la force de quelqu'un condamné à mourir trop tôt.

« - Merci. »

La lueur de joie et de fierté qui brillait dans les yeux de Sharon valait tout l'or du monde.

« - Dis, et si on emmerdait le sorcier le plus puissant du monde en s'embrassant sous son nez ? » proposa Sharon avec une petite voix innocente, qui il faut l'avouer, ne lui allait pas du tout.

Sa proposition me parut tout à fait légitime.


End file.
